Cards
by FeralWing
Summary: Dick and Dami were sent by the bat himself to go and visit the Titans, and Red X seems to know why. Someone returns to Gotham. This is my first story so i will accept all reviews given to me, and especially those that say things i did good at, and those that say what i can improve on! Rating may change in later chapters due to gore and other.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, hello! Im completely new to this and this is my first story/chapter thing. Im honestly just going with the flow, brainstorming as i go and such. I would appreciate reviews that have a reason behind there statement, such as "Your story sucked because it lacked detail and i got lost while reading it, leading to me not knowing what was going on most of the time." And so on. I will not acknowledge comments that just say, "This was great!" cause I'm not sure what i did great on... Anyways, I will try to please all the readers, so if your favorite character is Starfire, though she isn't my favorite, I'm not going to make her a side character who doesn't understand shit. Also I'm thinking of adding YJ characters in it, what do you guys think? Now, to the character details!**

 **-Dick/Nightwing: 19**

 **-Victor/Cyborg: 18**

 **-Jason/Red X/Hood: 18**

 **-Kori/Starfire: 17**

 **-Raven: 17**

 **-Tim/RedRobin/Robin: 16**

 **-Gar/BeastBoy: 15**

 **-Damian/Robin: 10**

 ** _I do NOT own any of the characters in this story as much as i would wish to!_**

Nightmares. Was there any way to get rid of them? Every night they would return to me, one way or another. But its always the same. I am walking in another dimension, all is silent and peaceful. The two moons gaze down, producing the only light as far as the eye can see. Candles start to appear from the ground, leading me on a path in which i follow. I turn around and see a dark silhouette standing there that starts to slowly move closer. I try to scream but nothing comes out, and even if anything did, no one could hear me. Dark tentacles shoot from the ground, weighing me down with every step as the figure gets closer, and closer. I turn my back and a cold hand gets placed on my shoulder, and i slowly turn around, but before i turn enough to see it, i wake up.

I sat on my bed, wondering what that face could be, and why i might be having these nightmares. I turned to the clock, tapping my knee with my fingers for every second that ticks. _57, 58, 59, 3:07, 1, 2,_ and so on. After doing this for what felt like years, I stood up fro the mattress and swung my cloak around my shoulders. I threw the hood up and began walking own the hallway. I heard a crash and the clanking of pans, so i peered my head around the wall to get a better look.

"C'mon Timmy, just let me-"

 _"_ No! Your going to start a fire, like last time!"

"You mean at the mansion? That was because you and little D started fighting so i had to separate you, and trust me, its not that easy."

"I didn't _mean_ to start fighting, the brat came at me with a sword and i tried to defend myself."

"You do realize I'm right behind you," came a younger voice.

I still couldn't see where the lighter voice was coming from, but i could hear Robins voice in there, and there appeared to be a taller man standing in the kitchen holding a pan and a spatula. "Im surprised my team hasn't woken up yet from your attempt to grab that pan," I decided to reveal myself then. I stepped out of the shadows and sat down on a chair at the island in the kitchen, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Well maybe you should keep them more neat then,"

"You like in a pigsty, and you come to criticize me on my neatness?"

"Yep,"

"I hate you."

"No you don't, everyone loves me." He joked. The one who i could tell was Robin snatched the spatula out of the taller ones hand and smacked him with it. I cleared my throat in an attempt to grab their attention but they continued to bicker, which then turned into a competition on who could spew the best insult.

"Shorty,"

"Prick,"

"Stalker,"

"Slut,"

"I am NOT a slut,"

"How many girls have you slept with in the last month?"

"err... well... At least I'm not gay."

"What?! When have i ever said i was gay?"

"Well you get all weird when socializing with girls, and i thought you and super boy..."

"Ew no!" At this Robin finally turned and saw me. "Oh... Hey Rae," I waved back at him slightly. "Um... What are you doing up so late?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable in his current situation.

"Your yelling is kind of hard to miss." I lied, well not entirely. Even without the nightmare, i probably would have woken up when they started yelling, which didn't happen to long ago. Robin seemed to light up as if remembering something, "This is Di- um, Nightwing." He motioned to the taller one, "And this is... Wait where did he go?" A little boy walked out of the shadows, arms crossed. "I hope you like my improvement on your uniform, Drake." He kept his face in a hard glare. _Oh this kid would be buckets of fun,_ I thought.

"Wait, what?" Robin asked, even though the younger boys uniform seemed to be similar. "Actually, never mind, this is... Robin." _Well, 2 Robins, this is going to get confusing._ "Demon child is probably going to attempt to murder you in your sleep, Red." Nightwing said. I hissed, _Who does this guy think he is?_ "Oh, Rae, he's talking about Little Rob, not you." I nodded, a little curious on why he called the kid, demon child. Nightwing also looked confused on why i took it as an insult. "Nightwing, Robin, meet Raven." I stuck out my hand, and Nightwing's hand met it. "Nice to meet you." He greeted, but then seemed to notice my gray skin. "Someone needs to get out more," He smiled at me, but i just stayed emotionless, even though all my emotions were screaming in my head, _maybe he will make cupcakes with you, you should spar with him to see if he knows how to fight, he looks scary, you should kiss him, rip him apart, he looks like he has little intelligence,_ but my face expressed nothing. I walked over to Robin, little Robin. I could tell he didn't want to make physical contact, so i just bowed. He smiled and bowed back. I turned around, and returned to my room.

 **didn't feel like making a cliff hanger, but there will be more to come! Thank you for reading, please r** **eview!**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello again, welcome to the second chapter, i hope you enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" After hours of reading, the sun was just about to rise. I levitated out of my bed and disappeared into the ceiling. I crossed my legs and began meditating before a small amount of light hit my eyelids. I opened them, and took in the beautiful sight. Pink and yellow covered the sky, mixing in with the dark blue and black. The moon has already disappeared, and the stars were still fading, barely any were left. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" A small smile spread on my lips and i took off the hood, letting my hair flow in the wind. Sadly, i knew that most things weren't as beautiful, and a lot of those things, I've experienced. I quickly turned around, sensing someones presence. "i didn't think you would like sunsets." It was Nightwing. I turned back and paused for a moment. "Where i come from, we don't get views like this." He didn't push the subject, and instead came over and sat down next to me. We sat in silence from then. By the time the colors faded into blue, we both went downstairs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" From the hallway, i could already hear the robot and the goblin arguing, meat or tofu. emGreat, /emi thought. A couple pans clinked together and everything went silent. I rushed in as fast as i could, to be met by a large robot arm strangling the changeling. I let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding, and sat back on the couch and watched the two. Your not even going to help him?" Nightwing asked curiously. "Nope. He deserves it." I said, and then grabbed a book that was on a nearby table./p  
p style="text-align: left;" I began reading, and got to the 3rd page when i started struggling. I could tell Robin came in and was trying to get Beast Boy out of Cyborgs grasp. I slammed the book shut, and walked away from the argument to go and read in peace./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I say we should have meat." Cyborg yelled. Beastboy glared at him and stomped his foot. "Vegetables are better for you!" He argued. "The fact that you are a vegan, and turned like this, proves it wrong." They continued to argue. Robin rolled his eyes and Nightwing sat on the couch eating Lucky Charms. "Wait," Dick spoke with his mouth stuffed, milk dribbling down his chin, "Why don't you guys just make both?" Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped fighting and looked at each other. "Thats... A good point." Cyborg said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Robin sighed. He would have said something to make fun of Nightwing, but Cy and BB might take offense to it cause they didn't think of it themselves. "Wing, lets go train." He smiled, "Im on vacation." A moan emitted from the kitchen before Red Robin could speak. "What? That is so unfair! We never get vacation!" Beast Boy whined. "I had someone watch Blüdhaven while i was gone, well, Bats said he did. Didn't specify who. Anyways, Robin has probably been awake for an hour or so, i better go check on him."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Nightwing left the room and Cyborg and Beast Boy were actually making breakfast, side by side, and in silence. It was like a miracle. Starfire flew in, a bright smile on her face. "Oh i am so glad you two settled your arguments." She clapped her hands together and spun around. "Friend Robin, I was wondering if tonight-" The alarm blared overhead. Nightwing and Robin ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Well, Nightwing did, Robin was just dragged along by his hand. A long cut along Nightwings shoulder was very visible, probably from the long blade that the 10 year old still managed to hold onto. Raven phased through the floor and Cyborg and Beast Boy put the pans off the oven and were in the common room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Theres been a break in at span id="yui_3_10_0_1_1460439748884_653" style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Bank/spanspan style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" of Pérez, largest bank in Jump," and then he took no time to yell his lines, which now he did more out of habit, "Titans go!" They all went on their own ways of transport. Raven teleported, Red Robin and Wing on their motorcycles (Robin riding behind Nightwing), Cyborg in the T-car, Star flew and BB turned into a Pteranodon. "Who you think it is?" Beast Boy asked while flying next to Starfire all the while. "Whoever it is, they will end up behind bars, after we blast them with all we got!" She smiled cheerfully./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" When they all arrived at the sight, everyone was already in their battle positions, but it was too quite. "Did they get away?" Star asked. Red Robin shook his head. "They couldn't have gotten away that fast..." Raven went out of her battle position, and sit crosslegged, and went into her soul-form. She flew into the bank, but everything seemed to be in order. She saw a flash of pink before it felt as if she was being forced back into her body. She took in a deep breath as she was reunited. She looked around and the other titans, plus two, were looking around, trying to find some clue to where the villain must of went./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" Beast Boy walked over to the wall of the bank, to be blasted back by an explosion. He screamed as he was launched across the street. Before he hit the cement, he transformed into a cougar, going into a flip and landing on his paws. He ran forward and pounced on See-More. A green gloved hand reached up and twisted the side of See-Mores head, changing his single eye to red, and blasting Beast Boy in the head./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" Robin swung his bo-staff around, all the while, dodging small missiles and the four long metal legs that were attached to the well known Gizmo. "Take this you snot ingesting bird brain!" One of the legs stomped down, trapping Red Robin by his chest, and applying pressure to it, but not enough to stab through. "Any last words?" Gizmo aimed a missile at his head. "Look behind you!" A voice in the distance yelled. Gizmo kept a leg on Red, but turned his head. As he did, Robin came down, a crazed grin on his face and his hood was pulled over his head. He was about to cut right into the teen, before he spun around and instead, the sword stabbed into the small backpack. His machine started to spark, and loose control until the backpack harnessed to his back exploded, sending him forward./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" "Well your cute," Nightwing laughed, doing many backflips and back handsprings to dodge the pink hex's being shot at him. "Will you just stand still!" Jinx yelled out of frustration. "Well that wouldn't be fun, would it?" He laughed. "Who are you anyways?" She said, as she was about to change her tactic. He put on a cocky smile, "Im Nightwing, and you are?" Jinx smiled and then shot the ground, disrupting his landing from his back handspring. He fell down on his head after his arm made a sick snapping sound. He clenched his teeth and gripped his shoulder. "Not laughing now, huh?" She smiled and readied another hex. "Well, if you actually want me to play-" He hopped up and applied weight to his other arm, then launched himself, foot first at Jinx, knocking her down. "Then i win." He smiled at her then took out one of his escrima sticks. He held down a button and hit her arm with it, electrocuting her into unconsciousness./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" Cyborgs fist met the large bearded face, but then he was taken by his arm, spun around and thrown into a building. Cyborg stood and readied his blaster at Mammoth. Shooting it, he blasted Mammoth back and into the road. He groaned and lifted himself up and out of the small crater he made himself. He roared and ran full speed into Cyborg. They met hand in hand, pushing each other. Cyborgs feet started to dig into the ground and a smile spread on Mammoths face. He slowly started to push down on cyborg. Cyborg started to use more of his energy, pushing himself forward and slowly gaining the upper hand. Mammoth then lost balance from stepping on the road that Jinx crashed, and he fell with a grunt. Cyborg pulled his arm back and smashed it into his face./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" Raven flew around, eyes glowing white. She felt a small razor slice against her cheek, then her leg, all in flashes of black. She slowly rose into the sky and black began to swirl around her hands. "Azerath," she raised her hands up, "Metrion," She threw them above her head, "Zinthos!" She heaved them down, shooting black energy around Kyd Wykkyd. She waved her hands around, making the black energy turn into an orb. She threw the orb into the air and smashed it down with all her strength, shattering the orb and leaving Kyd unconscious and bruised./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" Beastboy turned into a pteranodon and flew up, then dive bombed straight into See-more. See-more was thrown back and hit the wall. Beastboy flew down for another strike, but instead hit a yellow shield which resembled a transparent eye. He fell back. He got back up, growing into a tyrannosaurus rex. He roared before slamming his foot down on the shield, breaking it. See-more crawled back and threw his hands up, "i give in!" Beastboy lowered his head to be front of See-more, and roared once more, launching tons of saliva into his face. BB then transformed into a snake and wrapped around him to keep him still./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" "Well titans... And others, they were pretty easy to take care of, don't you think?" Cyborg, Nightwing, and Robin glared at him. "Are you kidding me?! You guys and it easy! He damaged my systems!" Cy argued. "That bitch broke my arm!" Nightwing snarled while Raven started to heal him, "I had to save your ass from a 5 year old," Damian huffed. "So... anyone wanna go out for pizza?" Beastboy offered. Everyone groaned and they returned to the tower./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" By the time they got back, it was already getting dark. When they walked in, the alarm seemed to have not been disabled. "I could have sworn i turned it off when we went to go fight them." Robin walked up to the panel. "While we were fighting the hive, it seems another robbery was going on. That must have been why they were holding back. The timing was just right. What if they were a distraction?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #585962; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Alright, hope you guys enjoyed! I was going to release this chapter yesterday, but i forgot to, so i worked on it so i could release it now. Thanks for reading!/span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank god that last chapter decided to work with me. I was scared i would have to go back and edit all over again after I pressed 'Save'. Anyways, lets get started.**

" _Duuude!_ Im tired!" Beast boy moaned and fell down onto the floor dramatically, "I cannot move on, go with out me." he played down and closed his eyes, then proceeded to stick his tongue out to pretend he was dead. "Well, now that he's dead, should we throw him in his room, lock the door and let his corpse rot in that pigsty?" Cyborg offered. Beast boy rolled over onto his stomach, "Do _you_ want to work till 4 in the morning like we did last week?" Cyborg sighed and crossed his arms. "We're heroes, we work all day, and all night if we have too in order to allow many more to feel safe enough to go to sleep. Its a full time job." Beast Boy barely ever gets lectured from his friend, but he knew he was right.

Red Robin was typing madly on the computer. Constantly, his hidden eyes would glance at the time. '1:43'. He reached up and tuned on his ear piece, allowing him to speak with the others. "Cameras online. It is safe to enter. No traces of hacking has been found on the security system." Cyborg gave him a quick 'ok' and then opened the door to the dark jewelry store. Red Robin stayed behind to do research, and monitor the cameras. not only that, but he had full control of the stores security system at his fingertips.

Starfire made her hands glow a vibrant green, which emitted a light that would allow vision to most parts of the large room. They began walking down the large walkway. Occasionally one would turn in surprise from a reflection of the light from a jewel, which would then set the whole group off edge. The team walked room to room. The store happened to have many rooms, displaying gems, necklaces, bracelets, crowns, and rings. "Who do you think stole it?" Cyborg asked, "But friend Cyborg, we do not know _what_ was stolen." Cyborg lifted his eyebrow, "Wait, we're trying to catch a guy and we don't even know what he stole?" "The officer would not give us the information," Starfire said sadly. "Then how the hell are we supposed to know what this guy is after!" Cyborg rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

A loud noise came from the speaker in all of their ears. "Focus! They might have left, we were out for a while. Search for clues or something." Cyborg started scanning the walls and the changeling morphed into a pointer. He sniffed around trying to catch a scent or indication of where this guy went. Nightwing touched his wrist and a holographic screen appeared and he typed in a code. He knew Tim would be busy making sure they weren't in danger, so Nightwing began overriding the security. "Nightwing! What're you-" "Just a second, I'm looking at stuff..." Robin was jumping around trying to get a view of what the older man was doing.

Raven hid in he shadows, allowing the others to do their work. She knew there wasn't much she could do to help but stay hidden and observe, and jump in when needed. Starfire flew around the perimeter, shining light it most dark corners that someone could be hiding in. "Ah!" Starfire almost fell out of the air from the outburst. "Here it is!" Nightwing half yelled. Everyone turned to him, "A necklace was stolen, t'was made of gold, rubies and such on it." He appeared to be reading something for a moment. "In the east wing, lets go."

When they arrived a glass case was in the middle of everything. An X shape was on top that was wide enough for someone to stick their hand in it. "Check for fingerprints," He jutted his chin to Cy. "Red, you still here?" But all that was received was silence, till a soft snoring sound could be heard on their end. "He must've fallen asleep. Anyways, baby bird, can you make sure everyones behaving? Im gonna go check out the roof. "I will make sure they stay in their place, and if they disobey, they shall be disciplined greatly." At that last bit he smashed his fist into his palm. "On second thought, uhh..." He looked at the team, trying to decide, "Raven, watch them while I'm gone, be right back," And he was gone before she could make any objections.

On the roof Nightwing looked around to make sure no one was watching. He finally saw a slip of paper held down by a small rock to make sure it didn't get blown away. He picked it up without hesitation and began reading;

 **Still listening to Bats? Ugh I thought you got sick of him, that why you argued and left, right? But even though you left him, you still listen to him and obey him like a dog. I know why he sent you here. Meet me at the docks at 7:00 PM tomorrow.**

 **Be there,**

 **X**

Nightwing folded up the note and shoved it in a secret pocket. ' _Who is this X guy?'_ Nightwing thought as he continued to take in the surroundings and make sure there wasn't any fingerprints on the note. He ran back to the main floor. "You guys know a guy that goes by X?" The changelings face scrunched up, "Yeah, he stole stuff from us. Red keeps throwing himself pity parties, so we can never actually catch the guy." Beast boy stated matter-of-factly. Nightwing nodded slightly, "Well i think we know who the robber is. Sure an X cut in the glass isn't going to be enough proof, but its a lead. Anyone know where to find this guy?" They all looked at him with disbelief. "What?" He said through the silence. "You can't just _find_ this guy. He's clever. He makes it so he sees us when he wants to, leaves when he wants to, and do what he wants to. You can't just find him unless he wants to be found, and when he does, its just playtime for him," Raven explained.

The team all went back to work, hoping for some indication of where red X was. The team started to grow more and more weary. "Time to wrap up," Tim yawned. "Have a nice nap?" Robin shot at him, "Easy there, kid." The ten year old only crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. "You guys better get some sleep. Head back up here and i can explain what was found on the security footage tomorrow." The titans didn't hesitate to return to the tower. They all separated off to their own rooms. Beastboy rolled on his side, looking at the large red numbers reading, '3:56'. Beastboy groaned and put a pillow over his face. It was going to be a rough morning.

 **Short chapter, but i felt like ending it there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

I threw the blankets from my bed and I heaved myself up into a sitting position. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the room. It burned. I closed my eyes for a few moments before shaking my head. I threw on a bright smile and I leaped out of bed. Better to hide it than then the others carry my burdens. I quickly brushed my long red locks and got dressed in a new suit. I apparently fell asleep in the one from yesterday. I would have skipped down the hallway if I wants so tired, so instead I hovered, all while humming my new favorite song I heard from the music station in Cyborgs car, called 'Happy'. Sadly, every time it turned on, a gray hand would reach from the front seat and switch the channel to a different song.

I made my way to the living room, but I couldn't see anyone. "Friends?" I called out, hoping for an answer. I flew around, looking everywhere. The only living thing I found was a mouse eating off the fuzzy green substance that coated our food. Finally I heard yelling from down the hallway. "Friend Cyborg! Friend Beast Boy!" I flew over to greet them, but the robot and the changeling never emerged. Instead a disgruntled 10 year old shoved me out of the way, mumbling about 'dicks'.

"Hello, um-" "Robin" He hissed. "I am-" "An exiled princess who had no where else to go." I looked at him and folded my arms. "I wish you to treat me with respect, as I do to you." I said as friendly as possible. "Except I _deserve_ the respect." He turned around and threw his hood over his head. "Is there another label I could possibly call you?" "No," "Well, we already have a Robin, I thought it would just get confusing..." "Im the new Robin, he's Red Robin, now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you leave."

Well he was... nice. I slowly walked down the hallway, not entirely sure where I was heading. _Who was he arguing with before he came in?_ I sighed. Perhaps he was as tired as all of us. I wondered why Robin hasn't mentioned them before, these two just pop out of no where and Robin- No, _RED_ Robin, just treat them as if they've known them his whole life.

The alarm sounded and Cyborg bound down the hallway, almost hitting me in the process, "Sorry star!" He yelled and swung me over his shoulder so we could get there faster. Robin, me, Cyborg, and Red Robin where the only ones in the room. "I believe we are missing friend Raven, BeastBoy and Nightwing." BB appeared in the hallway, looking as if he'd been dragged face first through asphalt. "What now?" He groaned. Red Robin started talking just for the sake of time. "Killer Moth and his daughter, Kitten are-" He was interrupted by a fit of laughter. "Oh scary! Killer Moth and _Kitten_? What where they thinking when they chose those names?" Nightwing swaggered into the room, still laughing. Red glared at him and looked back at the rest of us, "They are terrorizing the city with an army of moths-" And once again, he was interrupted. "Im sorry- an army of _moths_ you said? What are _they_ going to do?" "Nightwing, take this seriously!" Red yelled. "Easy there little bird, I'm just having fun." Red Robin just rolled his eyes, "It is up to us to stop them. Titans Go!"

"Kitten! We have a chance to take over the entire city, and you're worried about the jewelry?!" She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, _daddy,_ if your moths didn't eat EVERYTHING, I wouldn't be trying to save it! If we take over the city, I at least want to look nice!" She said in her overly loud voice. "But that also means we need to stop at the clothing store next!" "Sorry, Kitten, but your next stop is jail." Red Robin said, hopping down, the rest of the titans behind him.

"Attack!" She screeched, pointing at the titans. Moths from all directions came buzzing in, angry faces filled with sharp, jagged teeth. Starfire blasted them as best as she could, but they kept coming to soon, so Cyborg had to assist her in the blasts. They stood back to back and occasionally Cyborg would punch one out of the air as it whizzed by. Red Robin began hitting them with his bo-staff, missing rarely. BeastBoy transformed into a t-rex, and snapped many in his jaws, and slashed with his tail. Raven put her hands together, her eyes turning white, as a black began to fill around her. She threw her arms down and the shadow morphed into a large bird. She flew up and flapped her wings, throwing many to the ground and she smashed some in her beak. She transformed back into her normal self and fell to the floor to regain energy.

Killer Moth was waiting impatiently for Kitten to stop collecting the jewels, until Robin jumped down, sword in hand. He yelled and began slashing at Kitten, missing her stomach each time by an inch. Killer Moth lunged on the child and pinned him to the ground, until sparks flew from his back. "Whoops, forgot you had fluff." Nightwing said, spinning his escrima stick in his hand. Moth took a second to get what he was saying before he noticed that his back was on fire. He fell to the floor in an attempt to put it out. Nightwing chuckled a couple times before a small diamond cut into his arm. "What the-" "Stay away from my _**daddy!**_ " She swung it at him a couple times before a large green bull rammed into her side. "Your welcome."

The bugs, without order, didn't know what to do. They buzzed around in confusion, until they started falling to the ground as maggots. Kitten and Killer Moth were handcuffed and shoved into a van, but not without the screaming of Kitten, "I _will_ get out of jail Robbie-poo! And when I do, _you_ _**will**_ _ **PAY!**_ " But Reds only reaction was a turn of his heel.

"Can we go get pizza?" Beast Boy moaned, "How about Chinese?" Robin offered. "Ill be out for tea," Raven said, and disappeared before the arguments started. "I was thinking maybe the steak-house or a grill." Cyborg stated. "How about the food which can run at great speeds!" Starfire clapped her hands together. Robin raised his eyebrow at the teen titans leader. "Fast food" Red Robin said. "At last, we have found an actual purpose for your existence." Robin said. "Whats might that be?" Red challenged. "A translator for your naive girlfriend." Robin stormed off.

"Um..." Nightwing checked his watch. 6:54. "I have to go meet up with someone... for... a date!" "Oh joy! Who's the lucky female who has stolen your heart!" Nightwing rubbed his arm, "Uh... She... Just a girl." Starfire frowned but decided to push no further. Nightwing waved awkwardly before bouncing off, springing roof to roof. He landed down in a crouch, and looked up, his masked eyes barely visible underneath his tasseled black hair. A white skulled mask appeared out from the darkness. Nightwing looked up. "You wanted to see me?"

 **Yay! Alright, we are FINISHED with the story! Jk, this chapter was pretty fun to do. Once again, ill try to do my best to get other chapters done and submitted!**


End file.
